


Pies and Hammocks

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Haikus, Hammocks, Limericks, Pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio





	Pies and Hammocks

Waves crash on the beach  
I sway on the gentle breeze  
The sun warms my face  
  
A cherry berry pie  
A delight, I'll tell you why;  
I eat it with my dad  
And it makes me really glad  
But when it's gone I sigh


End file.
